<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The beast and The Beauty - Catradora by littlecatrajpg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259260">The beast and The Beauty - Catradora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecatrajpg/pseuds/littlecatrajpg'>littlecatrajpg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon Lesbian Character, Catradora Big Bang 2020, Crossover, F/F, Fables - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Girl Power, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Magic, Sexual Fantasy, the beast and the beauty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecatrajpg/pseuds/littlecatrajpg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>• Una catradora (AU) ambientata nella favola della bella e la bestia. Ci tengo a ribadire che la favola farà da sfondo in questa storia. Approfondirò il legame delle protagoniste aggiungendo delle scende di mia invenzione.<br/>•A fine capitolo motiverò la scelta dei ruoli e qualche curiosità<br/>AVVISO: scene rosse presenti nella storia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Prologo </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>C’era una volta in un paese molto lontano di </span>
  <em>
    <span>Etheria</span>
  </em>
  <span> una giovane regina. Era viziata ed egoista. A causa della sua rigida educazione il suo cuore si era trasformato in un pezzo di ghiaccio. Durante una notte d’inverno, la regina organizzò una festa. Reali di ogni parte del mondo erano presenti, bellarono e bevvero tutta la notte. Quella sera la regina Catra si godeva le danze con una principessa fino a quando la porta di spalancò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Una donna grande d’età chiese riparo per la notte, in cambio poteva offrirgli una rosa rossa. La regina rise del misero dono e i reali la seguirono come dei burattini. La vecchia notò che non c’era amore nel suo cuore e si trasformo in una bellissima fata,</span>
  <em>
    <span>Angella</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra</span>
  </em>
  <span> si inginocchiò implorando perdono ma la fata la punì trasformandola in una bestia, orecchie di gatto spuntarono sulla sua testa, artigli capaci di spezzare il metallo e una coda a completare l’artefatto. Non si fermò nella trasformazione Angella,maledì il castello trasformando i reali in parti integranti del castello. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Infine la fata consegnò la rosa alla regina, una rosa incantata legata al suo destino. Se l’ultimo petalo cadrà dalla sua radice lei resterà una bestia per sempre e solo il vero amore la salverà.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ma chi potrà amare una bestia?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SOMMARIO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elenco dei personaggi e dei loro ruoli</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mi sembrava corretto scrivere un breve sommario sui personaggi prima di pubblicare la storia. In questa storia i personaggi di Hordack e Casta saranno assenti. Non è stato facile incastrare tutti i personaggi all'interno della storia, un minimo di comprensione.</p><p>
  <b>⇤ ⇥ </b>
</p><p><b>Adora Vessalius</b> (<em>cognome scelto della mia amica,che ringrazio</em>) ▷ Belle</p><p><b>Catra </b>▷ Regina di Brightmoon e la bestia</p><p><b>Tessitrice d'ombre</b> ▷ tutrice di Catra,morta 2 anni prima della maledizione</p><p><b>Glimmer</b> ▷ l'armadio della stanza di Belle</p><p><b>Bow</b> ▷ Candeliere</p><p><b>Entrapta</b> ▷ l'orologio </p><p><b>Mermista</b> ▷ teiera</p><p><b>Scorpia</b> ▷ la tazza </p><p><b>Hank</b> ▷ pianoforte</p><p><b>Perfuma </b>▷ spolverino </p><p><b>Swiftwind</b> ▷ un cagnolino trasformato in un poggiapiedi </p><p><b>Micah</b> ▷ appendiabiti </p><p><b>Huntara</b> ▷ Gaston (non odiatemi please)</p><p><b>Frosta</b> ▷ Le Tont,spalla destra di Gaston </p><p><b>Mara</b> ▷ madre di Adora,morta quando ancora era in fasce *</p><p><b>Angella</b> ▷ la fata che maledice il castello e Catra</p><p>* <span class="u">il padre di Adora è un personaggio inventato</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Per qualsiasi cosa non esitate a contattarmi!</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>3 anni dopo la maledizione</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Brightmoon era un paesino semplice, composto da gente semplice e poco ospitali alle novità. A parte la particolarità del nome non ha niente di speciale. Gli abitanti ogni singolo giorno eseguono le loro abitudini e si riuniscono tra di loro per scambiarsi i pettegolezzi. Ultimamente mormoravano sempre della stessa persona, la succulenta novità per chi ha fame di pettegolezzi. La persona era una fanciulla, strana secondo la voce popolare, trasferita da poco insieme al suo umile padre grande inventore e costruttore d'armi. La fanciulla si chiamava <b><em>Adora</em></b>, un angelo caduto dal cielo. I suoi occhi ricordano le onde del mare, la carnagione bianca come una rosa e i capelli biondi come l'oro. Veniva considerata buffa per vari motivi. Leggeva sempre quando camminava per strada, e si sa una donna che legge - <em>tra i vari detti popolari</em> - è pericolosa e difficile da addomesticare. Taciturna quando si spostava tra le vie del paese, non si riuniva per i pettegolezzi tra le signore ma era educata le poche volte che dava parola. Ma secondo una voce, la più anziana del paese, la fanciulla era in grado di saper usare la spada. Una donna che usa la spada non è una vera donna. </p><p>Ma Adora non badava alle voci del popolo e questo non faceva altro che innervosire la gente del posto.</p><hr/><p>Come ogni mattina Adora si recò al villaggio per le spese giornaliere, ma quella mattina doveva restituire un libro in biblioteca. Camminando per le vie della città notò gli sguardi curiosi della gente e i mormori costanti. <em>Cambiare le abitudini del popolo non è mai una cosa semplice</em>, pensò Adora.  Abituata al clima della città.</p><p>"Buongiorno Adora" gli disse il mastro fornaio.</p><p>"Buongiorno signor Victor, il solito grazie" gli rispose con un tono delicato aspettando le due pagnotte. L'aria era fresca e il sole non pizzicava la pelle, spento a causa del clima autunnale.</p><p>"Ecco a te Adora"</p><p>Adora prese le pagnotte e lasciò sul bancone due monete. "A domani signor Victor",si allontanò e proseguì per la biblioteca.</p><p>In quello stesso momento si sentì uno sparò e un piccione cadde nella fontana.</p><p>Huntara, figlia del sindaco del villaggio, una delle poche donne ad non essere guardata male per la sua abilità nelle armi, aveva fatto centro anche questa volta.</p><p>"Bel colpo Huntara" gli disse Frosta il suo braccio destro e amica d'infanzia.</p><p>"Grazie Frosta, come sai io non sbaglio---" si interruppe alla vista di Adora, la più bella ragazza del paese secondo lei. Frosta seguì lo sguardo dell'amica e gli disse "dovresti lasciar perdere, è strana"</p><p>"Quelle più difficili sono le più appetitose, rammenti?" e si allontanò raggiungendo Adora.</p><p>Adora non aveva fatto caso che qualcuno la stesse seguendo, persa nei suoi pensieri sussultò quando una mano gli afferrò il polso costringendola a voltarsi "Huntara" mormorò.</p><p>"Ciao Adora, dove stavi andando di bello?" gli disse con un sorriso a trentadue denti.</p><p>"Stavo andando in biblioteca, devo restituire un libro"</p><p>Huntara spostò lo sguardo sul suo cesto e prese il libro sfogliandolo.</p><p>"Non ci sono figure"</p><p>"Molti utilizzano l'immaginazione" gli rispose infastidita riprendendosi il libro.</p><p>"Che ne dici se beviamo qualcosa alla locanda? può farti bene"</p><p>"Declino nuovamente l'invito"</p><p>Huntara soffocò un ringhiò e distolse lo sguardo.</p><p>"Un giorno smetterai di fare la difficile e mi desidererai" gli disse e se ne andò alla locanda seguita da Frosta e altre tre donne.</p><p>Adora sospirò con sollievo ed entrò in biblioteca. Il bibliotecario era occupato nel sistemare uno scaffale, ma non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per capire chi fosse entrato.</p><p>"Salve Adora, sei qui per prendere in prestito un nuovo libro?"</p><p>"In realtà volevo rileggere <b><em>Romeo e Giulietta</em></b>, sempre se non è un problema" disse, sistemando il libro sulla scrivania in attesa di una risposta.</p><p>"Nessuno problema Adora, fai pure"</p><p>"Grazie Mille signore"</p><p>Si allontanò dalla scrivania e si recò al reparto interessato.Una volta preso il libro uscì dalla biblioteca e si recò per la strada di casa. La sua casa era situata alla fine del villaggio, lontano dal centro. <em>Una fortuna per lei</em>.Entrando a casa suo padre era concentrato nella fabbricazione di nuove armi per la fiera di domani. Adora sapeva che non aveva fatto nemmeno una pausa, si avvicinò e posò entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle "Dovresti fare una pausa papà" gli disse. L'uomo si fermò e voltò il suo volto.</p><p>"Ho finito tranquilla, piuttosto com'è andata in paese?"</p><p>"Il solito"</p><p>"Il solito?" alzando un sopracciglio</p><p>"Voglio dire, sono stata in biblioteca e sono tornata subito qui"</p><p>"Adora dovresti farti degli amici"</p><p>"Non mi piace la gente di qui, pensano che io sia strana"</p><p>Suo padre la guardò amareggiato e gli rispose " Hai sentito le <em>voci</em> che girano su di te?"</p><p>"Si papà non sono sorda"</p><p>"Adora devi stare più attenta quando ti alleni con la spada. La gente parla"</p><p>"E lasciali parlare"</p><p>"Adora" si alzò in piedi e gli prese le mani "non voglio che tu resti da sola quando io non ci sarò più"</p><p>"Quel giorno è molto lontano padre, non pensarci" staccò la presa e si allontano dirigendosi alla soglia della porta "ti preparo le provviste a breve dovrai partire"</p><p>"Cosa vuoi che ti porti?"</p><p>"Una rosa" si voltò con un innocente sorriso</p><p>"Mi chiedi ogni anno una rosa"</p><p>"E tu come ogni anno mantieni la tua promessa" gli sorrise e scomparì in cucina.</p><p>Erano le sei in punto, il sole stava tramontando e il padre di Adora era pronto a partire.</p><p>"Stai attento papà" gli disse stringendogli la mano.</p><p>Il padre gli accarezzò il volto e gli sussurrò "anche tu".</p><p>Salì sul cavallo e si mise in marcia.In lontananza si stava preparando un temporale, per Adora non era un buon segno.</p><hr/><p>Passarono tre ore da quando il padre di Adora si era messo in marcia. Per la prima volta nella sua vita si perse durante il tragitto.</p><p>"Benissimo Filippe ci siamo persi" mormorò al cavallo, che si bloccò alla vista di due strade. Entrambe buie e terrificanti.</p><p>"Andiamo a destra Filippe, ho questa sensazione"</p><p>La foresta sembrava magica secondo gli occhi del padre di Adora. Emanava una strana energia ed era troppo silenziosa. Giunti alla fine della foresta vide un castello. Un bellissimo castello bianco, anch'esso emanava magia.</p><p>"Chiediamo ai proprietari del castello Filippe, ne sapranno più di noi sicuramente"</p><p>Giunti al cancello,il padre scese da cavallo e si avvicinò al portone che si aprì da solo.</p><p>L'aria del castello era gelida, l'interno era poco curato e metteva i brividi.</p><p>"C'è qualcuno?" urlò il vecchio cercando qualcosa nel buio.</p><p>Notò un candelabro e lo accese.</p><p>"Che posto terrificante"</p><p>"Puoi dirlo forte amico"</p><p>"CHI HA PARLATO?"</p><p>Un ramò del candelabro gli pizzicò il dito e per poco il padre di Adora non svenne.</p><p>"Tu parli?"</p><p>"Mi sembra ovvio"</p><p>"Come fai a parlare'"</p><p>"Lunga storia amico" si interruppe e si guardò in torno per poi riprendere parola.</p><p>"Ascoltami devi andartene"</p><p>"Perchè?"</p><p>"Fai come ti ho detto e rimettimi al mio posto"</p><p>Il padre di Adora non osò ribattere e così fece, nel frattempo una creatura nel buio aveva osservato la scena e lo seguì fuori. Mentre cammina l'uomo notò un giardino, con a centro una <b>rosa bianca. </b><em>Perfetta per la sua Adora pensò. </em>Si abbassò per raccoglierla ma venne interrotto da un ruggito che lo colpì con un bastone dritto in faccia Non riuscì a vedere la figura che osò di tale gesto, cadde a terra portandosi una mano nel petto. Prima di cadere in un sonno profondo sussurrò il nome della sua <b><em>Adora</em></b>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come avevo già detto avrei cambiato alcune cose dentro la storia, mantenendo la base con la storia originale e ricca di cambiamenti. Per una volta questo angolo autrice è molto breve. Vi auguro una buona lettura e alla prossima!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La mattina seguente Adora si stava allenando pacificamente nel retro della casa con una spada costruita appositamente per lei da parte di suo padre, un regalo per il suo sedicesimo compleanno. Nella lama della spada a piccoli caratteri era inciso il nome di suo madre,<b><em>Mara</em></b>. Una donna da un carattere non semplice che ha sacrificato la sua vita per mettere al mondo Adora. Suo padre non parlava molto di lei, una ferita che era ancora aperta per l'uomo e Adora rispettava la sua scelta. La sua quiete però venne interrotta da un bussare continuo sulla porta principale, posò la spada e si recò davanti alla porta aprendola. Huntara si era nuovamente presentata alla sua porta con l'intento di sposarla, una richiesta che Adora non avrebbe mai acconsentito.</p><p>"Buon pomeriggio Adora, ti disturbo?" gli domandò scrutandola da cima a fondo.</p><p>"Vai dritta al punto Huntara, stavo preparando qualcosa per mio padre" gli rispose asciugandosi con il bordo delle maniche il sudore impresso nella sua fronte.</p><p>Huntara da dietro la schiena tirò fuori un mazzo di rose rosse porgendole ad Adora "queste sono per te Adora"</p><p>"G-Grazie" mormorò prendendo il mazzo di fiori per poi riprendere a parlare "se è tutto qui, ci vediamo Huntara".</p><p>Nel tentativo di chiudere la porta Huntara la bloccò e iniziò a fissarla. Uno sguardo che Adora non apprezza.</p><p>"Voglio sposarti Adora, non puoi restare sola per sempre. Sai meglio di me che restare da soli non è un ottima scelta"</p><p>"E tu cosa ne sai di cosa voglio io?"</p><p>"Io so cosa vogliono le donne. Una famiglia, dei figli, prendersi cura della persona che amano, gioielli e robe sfarzose"</p><p>"Mi dispiace deluderti ma io non rientro in quella categoria" gli risponde per poi bloccarsi. Notò che la presa da parte di Huntara era debole e ne doveva approfittare per sbattergli la porta in faccia ed uscire da quella tremenda situazione.</p><p>"Ultimo, ma non meno importante io non ti sposerò mai Huntara" </p><p>Spinge sempre di più la porta fino a chiuderla a chiave.</p><p>"TE NE PENTIRAI ADORA DELLA TUA SCELTA" gli urlava Huntara da dietro la porta fino a sparire,lasciando Adora da sola in balia ai nervi.</p><p>Adora torna sul retro e inizia a prendere a calci un masso fino a non sentirsi più il piede destro.</p><p>"Huntara pensa di sapere cosa voglio come tutto il resto" mormorava a se stessa mentre si allontanava dalla casa per raggiungere la collina continuando a parlare " Devo essere una brava moglie, ubbidiente e forte. Ma non dove superare il limite perchè sono una donna.<br/>Devo essere una brava madre, devo essere elegante ma non troppo o potrei risultare volgare" si bloccò e prese un respiro profondo calmandosi "Ma questo non è quello che voglio e nessuno è disposto ad accettarlo" concluse con un filo di voce cadendo in ginocchio sul prato.Quel momento per sè venne interrotto dal suono di un cavallo.Filippe la raggiunse agitato, in preda al panico rovesciando il carico. Ci vollero dei minuti per calmarlo.</p><p>"Filippe dov'è mio padre?" </p><p>Il cavallo riprese ad agitarsi.</p><p>"Portami da lui"</p><p>Salì in sella e il più velocemente possibile raggiunse il castello.Adora senti un brivido sulla schiena alla visione di tale magnificenza andata a male. Il castello era bianco ricoperto da erbacce e piante selvatiche.Ma la cosa che più stupì Adora era il silenzio.<em>I castelli non sono mai silenziosi</em>, pensò Adora ed entrò nell'immensa sala.Anche l'interno era malandato, mobili polverosi, quadri distrutti e privi di calore umano.Nel mentre si guardava attorno sentì dei lamenti nel lato est del castello, doveva essere suo padre si disse tra sé e sé. Salì le scale di fretta senza perdere la concentrazione dalla voce.I corridoi erano buii e immersi nell'oscurità. Era spaventata ma questo non la fermò ad avvicinarsi alla cella. Suo padre era disteso a terra, delle chiazze di sangue ricoprivano il pavimento e la salute del suo povero padre stava nettamente peggiorando.</p><p>"Papà" gli disse accovacciandosi a terra davanti le sbarre</p><p>"Adora" la raggiunse accarezzandogli il viso "cosa ci fai qui Adora? E' pericoloso.. Lei ti troverà"</p><p>"Lei chi padre?"</p><p>Si sentì un ruggito nell'oscurità. Due occhi risplendevano nel buio, uno azzurro e uno giallo.</p><p>Adora si alzò in piedi e senza pensarci raccolse un bastone puntandolo al nulla.</p><p>"Lei chi è?" disse la voce immersa nell'oscurità.</p><p>"Sono venuta per mio padre"</p><p>"Suo padre è un ladro" la voce era sempre più vicina e Adora sempre più determinata nel colpire qualcuno</p><p>"Mio padre non è un ladro" gli rispose ringhiando. </p><p>"A quanto pare cogliere un fiore figlia mia, è considerato un reato" si intromise il padre.</p><p>"Io sono stata maledetta per una rosa se è per questo vecchio"</p><p>"<b>Ho chiesto io la rosa</b>" mormorò Adora abbassando il bastone "prenda me al suo posto"</p><p>"NO ADORA NO" urlava nel frattempo il padre</p><p>"E' disposta a morire per suo padre?"</p><p>"E' mio padre, farei qualunque cosa"</p><p>La voce nell'ombra era sempre più vicina e la curiosità di Adora prese il sopravvento.</p><p>"Venga alla luce, voglio conoscere il volto di colei che mi terrà prigioniera"</p><p>Una debole risata Adora sentì dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole. Ma l'essere si stava avvicinando a lei, come lei aveva richiesto. E così fù.Catra uscì dall'oscurità e dalle labbra di Adora uscì un lamento, sorpreso e terrorizzato.Aveva davanti a sè una creatura che ricordava un gatto. <em>Cosa poteva aver fatto per meritarsi questo fato?</em></p><p>"Sei ancora disposta a prendere il suo posto?" gli domandò la creatura con un piccolo sorriso sul lato sinistro delle sue labbra.</p><p>Adora si stava condannando da sola, ma voleva farlo. Voleva farlo per suo padre, l'unica persona che ama con tutta se stessa.</p><p>"Sì" gli rispose.</p><p>"Bene"</p><p>La creatura aprì la cella prendendo per un braccio suo padre trascinandolo via dalla stanza.</p><p>"Mi conceda un minuto con lui, non lo rivedrò mai più" gli urlò Adora in preda alle lacrime.</p><p>Ma la creatura non rispose, spinse Adora dentro la cella e la chiuse. Svanendo nell'ombra con suo padre che urlava il suo nome. In preda alla rabbia si buttò a terra senza smettere di piangere. Si era condannata la vita per amore e nulla gli farà pentire di questa scelta.</p><p>
  <em>Nemmeno di una bestia senza un cuore.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Catra dovresti parlargli e portarla in una stanza più accogliente" disse una voce femminile alla proprietaria del castello.</p><p>"Cosa dovrei dirle? Ciao ragazza non è che sei tu che spezzerai la mia maledizione? che ne dici di innamorarti di me e di baciarmi?"</p><p>"Non intendevo questo Catra"</p><p>"Glimmer non rendere le cose più difficili"</p><p>"Glimmer ha ragione maestà, portarla in una stanza più confortevole la aiuterebbe" si intromise il candelabro nella discussione tra Catra e Glimmer.</p><p>"Inoltre può dormire in questa stanza e la sorveglierò io per te,che dici?"</p><p>Catra sospirò e si guardò in torno. La stanza era confortevole e non mancava nulla per un'ospite. Se voleva far funzionare la cosa doveva tentarle tutte, anche le scelte più scomode e rischiose. "Così sia" disse abbandonando la stanza.</p><p>Glimmer e Bow esultarono dalla gioia. Catra non cedeva così facilmente alle loro richieste, era testarda e la maggior parte delle volte scortese. Dopo la morte della madre venne affidata ad una educatrice, la signora Weaver. Una donna rigida e senza cuore,condizionando la crescita della regina. Una fanciulla che splendeva, piena di amore e gentile marchiata dall'ombra oscura di questa donna. Bow decise di seguire Catra nella torre.  A differenza di Catra, Bow riusciva ad aggiustare la situazione. <em>Anche la più insalvabile.</em></p><p>Adora si era appoggiata alle gelide pareti della cella. Aveva smesso di piangere mezz'ora fa. Non aveva più motivo di versare altre lacrime e non aveva intenzione di farlo. Sentì dei passi in lontananza e scattò all'impiedi. <em>Pronta ad affrontare la bestia</em>. Catra non era da sola però,sentiva qualcos'altro. Un suono metallico accompagnato da una voce maschile. Ma quando si trovò Catra davanti non vide nessuno al suo fianco.</p><p>"Sono qua sotto" disse la voce.</p><p>Adora balzò all'impiedi camminando all'indietro.</p><p>"T-tu sai parlare?"</p><p>"Non sono l'unico oggetto che parla in questo castello mia cara. Conoscerai il resto più tardi, io sono Bow un fedele servitore della regina", indicando con un ramo del candelabro Catra.</p><p>"Io sono Adora" e Bow sorrise.</p><p>Dalla tasca Catra astrae un mazzo di chiavi e si mise alla ricerca della chiave giusta maledicendo il mazzo sottovoce.<br/>Una volta trovata la infilò nel buco e aprì la cella.</p><p>"Ti porterò nella tua stanza" disse Catra guardando la ragazza</p><p>"Per far sentire la mia prigionia più confortevole di quanto non lo sia?"</p><p>"Se vuoi metterla così <em>principessa</em>"</p><p>Cadde un silenzio imbarazzante e Adora uscì dalla cella seguendo i due fuori dalla torre. Fù Bow a rompere questo silenzio snervante interrogando la ragazza, "Allora Adora da dove vieni?"</p><p>"Dalla capitale di Brightmoon, mi sono trasferita qui da poco"</p><p>"Come mai? se posso chiedere"</p><p>"Mio padre voleva cambiare aria"</p><p>"Cambiare fa bene a volte." si interruppe guardando Catra davanti a se "ti troverai bene qui,non ti faremo mancare nulla"</p><p>"G-grazie"</p><p>Giunsero davanti alla porta della sua futura stanza. La porta era piena di decorazioni floreali rosa e la maniglia era d'orata. Adora scrutò con attenzione ogni minimo dettaglio. In realtà non era un suo interesse ma avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa pur di evitare un contatto visivo con la creatura. Aprì la porta ed entrò nella stanza, pure il suo interno era particolare. <em>Una stanza confortevole per una prigioniera</em> pensò. "Stasera cenerai con me" gli disse Catra chiudendo la porta. Il volto di Adora si dipinse di rabbia, "ma chi si crede di essere" disse buttandosi nel letto.</p><p>"Catra è fatta così purtroppo" gli disse Bow.</p><p>"Come fate a sopportarla?"</p><p>"Anni di convivenza" fu una voce femminile a parlare questa volta.</p><p>Adora si mise a sedere e si guardò intorno non notando nessuno, fino a quando notò due occhi nell'armadio rosa e viola pastello alla sua destra.</p><p>"Non ti vedo sorpresa"</p><p>"Ho parlato con un candelabro prima, ci sto facendo l'abitudine"</p><p>"Io sono Glimmer comunque"</p><p>"Adora piacere mio"</p><p>"Ti consiglio di andare alla cena questa sera" gli disse Bow e Glimmer continuò il discorso "se vuoi che le cose cambino devi fare qualche piccolo sforzo".</p><p>"Non accontenterò una regina viziata"</p><p>"Catra non è viziata, sbaglia solo i modi" disse Glimmer.</p><p>"Poco importa ma non cenerò con le stasera"</p><p>Bow e Glimmer si scambiarono un'occhiata preoccupata. Avevano già capito che solo un miracolo poteva salvarli da quella orrenda situazione.</p><hr/><p>L'ora di cena arrivò prima del previsto, Catra attendeva Adora nella sala da pranzo da un bel pò. La sua coda si muoveva in continuazione per via del nervosismo. Quella ragazza stava osando non eseguire un suo ordine. Una ragazza senza titolo imperiale per giunta.</p><p>La porta finalmente si aprì ma per sua sfortuna non era Adora ma Bow.</p><p>"La ragazza non si presenterà a cena"</p><p>"Puoi ripetere Bow? credo di non aver sentito" si alzò dal tavolo e si avvicinò al candelabro.</p><p>"Non cenerà con lei sua maestà" la voce di Bow tremò al pronunciare di quelle parole guardando il resto dei suo compagni. Senza dire una parola Catra si precipitò con tutta furia davanti alla sua porta bussando in maniera brusca da far tremare le pareti.</p><p>"Più gentile con la ragazza Catra" disse la teiera.</p><p>"Ma lei ha osato sfidarmi"</p><p>"Ha perso la libertà e il padre in un giorno solo, un minimo di empatia"</p><p>"Mermista ha ragione Catra" disse l'orologio accanto a Bow.</p><p>Catra si schiarì la voce e bussò in modo cortese alla porta, "Ceneresti con me?" e guardò i suoi compagni che la rimproveravano con lo sguardo. Doveva pronunciare le due parole magiche, che non pronunciava da anni.  "<em>Per favore</em>" </p><p>"Ho già detto a Bow che non ho fame" gli urlò Adora da dietro la porta.</p><p>"Se non cenerai con me non lo farai con nessun'altro" gli rispose Catra.</p><p>"Sono pronta a correre il rischio"</p><p>"Bene" e si allontanò dalla porta guardando i suoi compagni prima di andarsene.</p><p>"Lei non mangerà fino a quando non lo farà con me, sono stata chiara?" </p><p>Tutti annuirono e lei scomparve tra i corridoi. Catra raggiunse la parte ovest del castello, <em>il suo rifugio</em>. Guardò la <em>rosa</em> davanti a sé che custodiva con cura, <em>chissà se tornerò mai umana</em> pensò. Prese lo specchio e lo portò davanti al suo volto "mostrami la ragazza" mormorò. Nello specchio apparve Adora seduta sul pavimento di fronte a Glimmer. Il suo volto era stanco,arrabbiato e <b>bello</b>. Distolse lo sguardo e poggiò lo specchio sul tavolino. <em>Pensava veramente che quella ragazza fossa bella? O era la follia a dar voce ai suoi pensieri?</em></p><hr/><p>Tre ore dopo Adora uscì dalla stanza e si recò in cucina, "C'è qualcuno?".</p><p>"Ma tu sei la ragazza che ha tenuto testa a Catra" disse una tazzina poggiata sul tavolo con un sorriso a trentadue denti. Adora la raccolse e accarezzò il manico.</p><p>"Tu chi sei?"</p><p>"Io sono Scorpia principessa"</p><p>"Oh no-no non sono una principessa, sono una ragazza comune. Mi chiamo Adora"</p><p>"Che bel nome" disse l'orologio dietro di lei "Io sono Entrapta piacere"</p><p>"Vedo che stai conoscendo l'intera squadra Adora" disse Bow accanto ad una teiera "Lei è Mermista. Più avanti conoscerai Hank il marito di Mermista, Perfuma e Swiftwind. Tempo al tempo... cosa ti porta qui?"</p><p>"Avrei un pò di fame"</p><p>"Il padrone ha detto che---", Entrapta venne interrotta da Bow "Raggiungimi in sala Adora, non ti lasceremo morire di fame."</p><p>"Ma Bow Catra ha detto..."</p><p>"Se non lo verrà mai a sapere non vedo il problema" disse Scorpia.</p><p>Si guardarono tutti ed annuirono.</p><p>"Seguici Adora"</p><p>La stanza da pranzo era bellissima, Adora era incantata da tale meraviglia. Sul tavolo era già presente un piatto di zuppa con della frutta accanto. Prese posto ed iniziò a mangiare ascoltando Bow mentre narrava la storia dell'architettura di questo castello.</p><p>"Smettila Bow o la farai dormire con il mal di testa" lo rimproverò Entrapta.</p><p>"Racconti sempre questa storia Bow, basta" disse Mermista.</p><p>"Voi due non capite la magnificenza dell'architettura"</p><p>Scorpia e Adora scoppiarono a ridere.</p><p>"Adora?" la chiamò Bow</p><p>"Si'"</p><p>"So che ti chiedo tanto ma potresti restare con noi? La tua presenza farebbe bene a tutti noi"</p><p>"Sono una prigioniera non ho altra scelta"</p><p>"Non lo sei veramente, Catra non sapeva come farti restare"</p><p>"Non mi direte di più su questa faccenda vero?"</p><p>"Non siamo le persone giuste,ma la serata è ancora lunga. Cosa vuoi fare?"</p><p>"Voglio visitare il castello"</p><p>"<em>Mademoiselle </em>sarà un immenso piacere farle da guida"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quella stessa notte nella locanda del paese Huntara e Frosta sorseggiavano i loro calici di birra, circondati da donne e uomini belli a loro disposizione. Dopo l'incontro mattutino con Adora, Huntara aveva cacciato nella foresta, arrabbiata per il comportamento della biondina. Donne e uomini farebbero la fila per lei, tranne Adora. Le aveva provate tutte con Adora ma niente era riuscita a farla innamorare di lei.</p><p>"Non pensare più a lei Huntara" gli disse Frosta finendo di bere la sua birra " non ti merita e quando lo capirà sarà perduta"</p><p>Huntara lasciò un debole sorriso all'amica che cercava di consolarla alla dura realtà. <em>Voleva arrendersi con Adora? domandò a se stessa. </em>I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti dalla porta che si spalancò all'istante, era il padre di Adora.</p><p>"Vi prego aiutatemi, una creatura ha rapito mia figlia" urlava ad ogni membro della locanda.</p><p>"Una creatura?", Huntara si rivolse a lui con un sorriso.</p><p>"Si ti prego Huntara, aiutami"</p><p>"In cambio voglio la mano di tua figlia"</p><p>La sala all'improvviso diventò silenziosa. Tutti sapevano del debole di Huntara per quella giovane, era più che palese ormai. Ma sapevano anche quanto la ragazza fosse difficile e fredda nei suoi confronti.</p><p>"Mai"</p><p>"Qui nessuno ti aiuterà, lo sa vero?"</p><p>"Aiuterò mio figlia da solo" si voltò e si recò alla porta quando due uomini alti e possenti si misero davanti ad essa.</p><p>"No signore, lei non si muoverà di qui fino a quando non mi concederà la mano di sua figlia"</p><p>"Questo non accadrà mai"</p><p>"Allora Adora resterà per sempre con la creatura. Se non posso averla salvandola tanto vale che non torni." si interruppe per un istante sorridendo al vecchio, "portatelo via".</p><p>Il padre di Adora venne trascinato con forza a casa sua e incatenato. Il piano di Huntara era semplice e meschino, avere Adora con le cattive. Lei otteneva sempre quello che voleva e non sarà il carattere difficile di una ragazza ad ammorbidire il suo animo.</p><hr/><p>"Il lato est Adora è a tua completa disposizione" disse Bow mentre camminavo per il castello. Da ben un'ora Adora seguiva Bow ed Entrapta per il castello. Bow continuava a parlare dell'architettura ma Entrapta lo rimprovera sempre durante il tragitto. </p><p>"Il lato ovest invece?", gli disse Adora interrompendo il suo discorso.</p><p>"Non è concesso l'accesso Adora, per il tuo bene non andarci".</p><p>La curiosità di Adora non voleva saperne di arrendersi e decise di ingannare Bow per saperne di più.</p><p>"Cosa stavi dicendo sulle statue bow? Ero parecchia interessata"</p><p>Gli di Bow luccicarono riprendendo il discorso, ma Entrampa continuò a rimproverarlo dando vita ad un litigio. Adora approfittò del momento per sgattaiolare dalla situazione e recarsi nel lato ovest del castello. A differenza del lato est era macabro e più disordinato del solito. Mobili distrutti e le mura ricoperte da graffi. A guardare questo scenario gli venne la pelle d'oca. Si ritrovò di fronte ad una grande porta, diversa dalle altre. La aprì ed entrò nella stanza, un minuscolo spazio con poche cose al suo interno. Una poltrona rovinata, un quadro di una giovane rovinato e un tavolino con al centro una rosa rossa protetta dal vetro. Quella rosa splendeva al suo interno emettendo strane radiazioni. Si avvicinò al dipinto e lo scrutò con attenzione. Riusciva a vedere gli occhi di Catra dipinti nalla tela e la corona poggiata sulla sua testa. Il resto della tela era rovinata da lei stessa probabilmente. La rosa si illuminò più del solito e Adora si avvicinò ad essa. <em>Era incantata da quella rosa</em>. Iniziò ad accarezzare la botola di cristallo che custodiva la rosa senza rimuoverlo. Una rosa troppo preziosa per essere toccata. Quel momento di quiete però venne interrotto.</p><p>"Cosa stai facendo?" gli urlò Catra sbucando dal nulla spaventando Adora.</p><p>"Non stavo facendo niente"</p><p>Catra si parò davanti alla rosa ringhiando, "Avresti potuto distruggerla, vattene via da qui"</p><p>"Non ci penso nemmeno due volte"</p><p>Uscì di corsa dalla stanza e si recò all'ingresso del castello.</p><p>"Adora cosa stai facendo?" gli urlò Mermista.</p><p>"Non rimarrò qui un minuto di più" disse Adora afferrando il mantello e uscendo dal palazzo.</p><p>"E' pericoloso Adora" gli urlò Mermista troppo tardi.</p><p>Adora raggiunse il suo cavallo ed uscì dal palazzo incamminandosi per il bosco. Questa volta però nel bosco non era la sola, nell'ombra dei lupi stavano aspettando la loro cena. I lupi avvertirono la presenza della ragazza e la seguirono. La tempesta di neve oscurava la vista di Adora, era tentata nel tornare indietro ma era troppo tardi per farlo. Aveva commesso un errore recandosi nell'ala ovest ma Catra aveva perso il controllo in quella stanza. Filippe si fermò di botto e Adora cadde nella neve. Entrambi erano circondati da lupi pronti a divorarli.  Adora raccolse da terra un ramo colpendo alcuni di loro proteggendo se stessa e il suo cavallo. Il capo branco gli staccò con forza il ramo dalle mani facendola cadere sulla neve. Il capo insieme ad altri lupi si avvicinavano lentamente ad Adora quando un rumore attirò la sua attenzione. Catra si parò davanti alla ragazza ringhiando il più forte che poteva. Lo scontro fu violento e breve, Catra riuscì a ferirne alcuni durante la lotta con un'estrema agilità. L'osso duro fù il capo branco che la ferì allo stomaco. Adora si sentì in dovere di aiutarla conficcando con forza il bastone nel ghiaccio facendo cadere i lupi nell'acqua ghiacciata. <em>Era finita finalmente</em>, pensò Adora.Si voltò e Catra era davanti a lei con un sorriso compiaciuto mentre si teneva con una mano la parte ferita dello stomaco. Distrutta cadde nella neve. La mente di Adora era in conflitto, non sapeva se lasciarla lì o ritornare al castello per aiutarla. La guardò ancora una volta, <em>quando dormiva non sembrava affatto una bestia</em> pensò. Si tolse il mantello e lo posizionò sopra di lei delicatamente. Con l'aiuto di Filippe riuscì a portarla a palazzo. Dopo quello che aveva visto <em>Adora non aveva più paura di lei.</em></p><hr/><p>"Fa male" gli urlò Catra coprendosi con un cuscino lo stomaco.</p><p>"Se stessi ferma farebbe meno male" gli urlò in risposta Adora.</p><p>Il resto della squadra erano accanto ad Adora in silenzio ammirando il testa a testa di queste due.</p><p>"Tutto questo non sarebbe successo se non fossi andata nell'ala ovest"</p><p>"Allora mia cara devi imparare a controllarti"</p><p>Si guardarono dritte negli occhi restando in silenzio. Entrambe avevano sbagliato ma erano troppo orgogliose per ammetterlo ad alta voce. Fu Adora ad interrompere il contatto visivo bagnando il panno nella ciotola. Durante lo scontro aveva perso il suo elastico liberando i capelli dalla sua coda abitudinale.</p><p>"Per favore resta ferma due secondi,devo solo disinfettarla e avvolgerla con dei panni puliti. Ti chiedo solo alcuni minuti"</p><p>Catra acconsentì alla richiesta della ragazza togliendo il cuscino dal suo stomaco. Adora si avvicinò passandogli il panno bagnato sulla ferita. Catra trattenne dei lamenti mentre Adora la disinfettava. Quando finì avvolse il tutto con dei panni puliti.</p><p>"Ho finito, non è stato difficile"</p><p>"Più di quanto pensi" gli rispose Catra notando un piccolo sorriso nel volto di Adora.</p><p>"Ti ringrazio per avermi salvata"</p><p>Il cuore di Catra iniziò a battere il più forte possibile e un lieve rossore apparve nelle sue guance.</p><p>"<em>Non ti avrei lasciata morire</em>" gli rispose ricambiando il sorriso ad Adora.</p><p>Restarono così per alcuni minuti in silenzio. Entrambe si guardavano quando l'altra era distratta. La squadra era contenta di questa nuova piega tra le due.</p><p>"Combatti bene". gli disse Catra interrompendo il silenzio.</p><p>"Grazie, è stato mio padre ad insegnarmi".</p><p>Catra gli sorrise e guardò l'orologio della stanza. Erano le due passate ed era troppo stanca per affrontare un dialogo con lei.</p><p>"E' meglio che ti riposi Adora, è stata una giornata dura per entrambe"</p><p>Adora annuisce e si alza dal pavimento recandosi alla porta. Prima di uscire voltò il viso e gli sorrise, "Buonanotte <em>Catra</em>" mormorò con un tono di voce dolce e stanco.</p><p>"Buona notte <em>Adora</em>" ricambiò il sorriso e Adora uscì definitivamente dalla stanza.</p><p>Il cuore di Catra batteva all'impazzata e una strana sensazione avvolse il suo stomaco. <em><b>Si stava innamorando di Adora</b></em>, una ragazza senza titolo da una bellezza divina e con carattere. Sapeva benissimo che Adora poteva abbandonarla al gelo,ma non l'ha fatto. E' stata gentile nonostante il suo comportamento. Sapeva di dover cambiare atteggiamento con lei se voleva conquistare il suo cuore. <em>Ma come?</em> si domandò. La notte stava per sbiadire mentre la soluzione non voleva venire a capo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">*avviso: piccola scena in rosso? non sapevo se mettere l'avviso visto che non è così rossa ma sempre meglio avvisare,no?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>La mattina seguente Adora si svegliò con dei terribili dolori alle ginocchia dovuti allo scontro di ieri sera. Al suo risveglio trovò degli abiti nuovi e puliti ed un nastro per legare i suoi capelli biondi. Lo aveva perso in battaglia e inoltre i suoi vestiti erano rovinati e da buttare. Si mise e sedere e si massaggiò le tempie, la giornata precedente non era stata affatto facile. Si era sacrificata per suo padre, aveva avuto uno scontro con Catra, era stata attaccata dai lupi e infine Catra l'aveva salvata. Era pienamente convinta di poter creare un rapporto amichevole con lei, doveva solo capirla fino in fondo. Doveva stare attenta e andarci piano con lei, ma per il momento aveva bisogno di un bagno per rilassarsi. Si alzò dal letto, raccolse i vestiti dal bordo del letto ed entrò in bagno. Si spogliò lentamente e nel mentre notò delle ferite che doveva assolutamente curare. Priva di abiti preparò l'acqua della vasca e si immerse. Iniziò a pulirsi braccia e gambe per poi passare al petto. Sapeva che questa sarebbe stata una giornata lunga e imprevedibile, specialmente se il soggetto era <em>Catra</em>. Una volta finito, appoggiò la testa al bordo della vasca e chiuse gli occhi. Si voleva rilassare prima di una possibile tempesta.</p><hr/><p>Catra aveva pensato tutta la notte a come sdebitarsi con Adora. L'unica cosa che sapeva su di lei è che era brava nell'uso della spada, un possibile regalo per Adora. Ma poi Bow gli disse che amava particolarmente leggere e optò per mostrargli la biblioteca e donarla a lei. Era davanti alla sua porta pronta a riferirgli del messaggio. <em>Andrà tutto bene Catra</em>, disse a se stessa mentre bussava alla sua porta. Passarono alcuni minuti ma non ottenne nessuna risposta. <em>Stava ancora dormendo?</em>, pensò. Bussò di nuovo e ancora niente. Preoccupata entrò nella stanza e non vide nessuno. Era certa che fosse ancora nel castello o l'avrebbe sentita. Guardandosi intorno notò la porta del bagno socchiusa e si avvicinò. Vide Adora immersa nella vasca con gli occhi chiusi, probabilmente si era addormentata mentre faceva il bagno. Gli occhi di Catra camminarono nel corpo di Adora e rimase ammaliata dalla bellezza di quella ragazza; le sue guance erano lievemente rosse dal calore dell'acqua pari alle labbra sottili della ragazza rovinate dal freddo di ieri sera. Continuò a guardarla fino ad arrossire. La tentazione di avvicinarsi e baciargli la mascella era troppo forte, ma se l'avesse fatto non si sarebbe fermata al bacio. Distolse lo sguardo e chiuse la porta uscendo dalla stanza. Per fortuna camminava sempre con un pezzo di carta e una penna, un'abitudine che gli faceva comodo la maggior parte delle volte. Optò per lasciargli un messaggio. Lo fece passare da sotto la porta e si recò nella sala da pranzo aspettando il suo arrivo.</p><hr/><p>Gli occhi di Adora si aprirono lentamente e ci volle un pò per capire dove si era addormentata.  "Dannazione" disse a se stessa uscendo dalla vasca. Si medicò le ferite e legò i suoi capelli. Il nastro che Glimmer aveva fatto trovare nel bordo del suo letto era rosso, un colore che Adora non aveva mai utilizzato ma che apprezzò una volta vista allo specchio. Anche l'abito era abbinato al fiocco, Glimmer sapeva come vestire una dama. Indossò il vestito e uscì dal bagno e nel mentre notò un biglietto vicino alla porta. Lo raccolse e sorrise alle parole incise nel biglietto.</p><p>
  <em>"Ti aspetto in sala da pranzo per la colazione,se tu hai voglia"</em>
</p><p>Nessun ordine ma un invito che poteva declinare o accettare. Posò il biglietto nel comodino e uscì dalla stanza recandosi in sala da pranzo. Catra era lì ad attenderla mentre sorseggiava il suo caffè.</p><p>"Buongiorno" gli disse Adora e Catra alzò lo sguardo fissandola. In mente gli apparve la scena di lei nuda nella vasca e arrossì distogliendo lo sguardo.</p><p>"Buongiorno" gli rispose.</p><p>"Devo controllarti la ferita"</p><p>"Lo farai più tardi prima volevo farti vedere una cosa."</p><p>Adora si sistemò accanto a lei prendendo un biscotto, "che cosa?" gli mormorò.</p><p>"Questa è una sorpresa"</p><p>Catra notò un sorriso stampato sul volto di Adora che fece sorride lei a sua volta. La giornata non poteva iniziare più che bene.</p><hr/><p>"Ma dove mi stai portando" disse Adora bendata mentre Catra la trascinava per il castello. Si tenevano per mano da parecchio tempo. Adora si era fatta bendare da Catra e trascinare per tutto il castello. Catra era felice di tale gesto e lo sarà di più quando vedrà la reazione di Adora alla biblioteca.</p><p>"Siamo arrivati" gli disse e aprì la porta della stanza.</p><p>Trascinò con delicatezza Adora al centro della stanza e si allontanò.</p><p>"Aspetta un mio segnale per toglierti la benda, okay?"</p><p>Adora annuì e incrociò le braccia in attesa del suo segnale. Catra spalancò le tende, dando vita all'immensa stanza. Persino Adora notò la luce attraverso le bende. Catra si avvicinò ad Adora, posizionò il volto vicino al suo orecchio, "Puoi toglierti la benda adesso" gli sussurrò facendo sussultare Adora. Adora si tolse la benda e per poco non urlò vedendo la vastità di libri che la circondavano. Si portò le mani sulla bocca e si guardava intorno ammaliata.</p><p>"E' tua da adesso"</p><p>"Stai dicendo sul serio?"</p><p>"Certo <em>sciocchina</em>", gli disse ridendo.</p><p>"Come mi hai chiamata?", Adora alzò un sopracciglio guardandola.</p><p>"Ti ha dato fastidio?"</p><p>"No" e Catra sorrise.</p><p>"Perchè questo dono?"</p><p>"Mi hai salvato la vita Adora"</p><p>"Anche tu l'hai fatto"</p><p>Catra si avvicinò a lei. La distanza tra loro due si era ridotta al minimo indispensabile. Il giusto per poter respirare e parlare liberamente.</p><p>"Potevi lasciarmi morire sulla neve dopo il mio comportamento, ma non l'hai fatto. Ti sono grata per questo e volevo sdebitarmi così. Facendoti un regalo che sicuramente avresti apprezzato." L'istinto di Catra fu quello di accarezzarle il volto di continuo e con delicatezza. Ogni tanto i suoi occhi cadevano sulle sua labbra ma sapeva benissimo che non era questo il momento. Doveva aspettare.  Adora la guardava in silenzio mentre si faceva accarezzare da lei. Si stava <em>innamorando </em>del modo in cui lei gli accarezzava il volto, ne stava diventando <em>dipendente</em> da quel tocco. Appoggiò la mano sulla sua interrompendo i suoi movimenti.</p><p>"E' il dono più bello che tu potessi farmi" gli disse guardandola negli occhi.</p><p>Nessuna delle due osò aggiungere altro. Continuavano a guardarsi con un sorriso stampato in volto mantenendo quella posizione. Le mani di Catra erano calde a differenza di quelle di Adora che erano fredde come il ghiaccio. Due opposti che combaciavano alla perfezione. Fu Adora a staccarsi da quella posizione trascinando Catra in un reparto dalla biblioteca. Iniziarono a commentare dei libri che entrambe avevano letto e ne' scelsero altri da leggere insieme. Adora al contempo gli medicò la ferita e continuarono a parlare di libri per l'intera giornata. Dal bordo della porta Bow li guardava pieno di gioia e felicità. Si stavano innamorando ma era troppo presto per dirselo, Bow lo sapeva bene. Il giusto tempo per far tornare tutto come prima. Per far tornare <em>Catra felice</em>. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Passò un mese dal loro primo incontro. Un inizio turbolento avvolto dalla rabbia e dalla desolazione, che pian piano stava cambiando. Adesso l'una ascolta l'altra, si guardano ripetutamente creando armonia nel castello. Passavano il loro tempo a leggere nel giardino del castello ricoperto dalla candida neve. Mangiavano insieme e passavano le ultime ore prima di andar a dormire a guardare le stelle. Catra si era lasciata ingannare dall'aspetto di Adora. Adora amava leggere,amava sapere e non restare indietro. Era affascinata da qualsiasi cosa la circondasse e amava guardare le stelle. Si perdeva quando parlava, Adora parlava molto. Non riusciva a controllare la sua lingua,ma questo Catra lo aveva capito fin da subito. Non era come le altre ragazze. <em>Era diversa. Era viva. </em>Amava la sua indipendenza e non voleva perderla una volta sposata. Catra per questo l'ammirava molto.</p><p>Anche Adora si era fatta delle idee sbagliate su Catra. Il suo carattere freddo e il suo lato egoista mascheravano una persona meravigliosa, per Adora. Adora sapeva di parlare troppo ma questo non la rendeva una pessima ascoltatrice, il contrario. Le rare volte che Catra parlava di sè aveva fatto intendere che amava danzare. Si erano ritrovate nella lettura e nelle stelle ma sapeva che Catra era molto di più e voleva scoprirlo ad ogni costa. A parte questo Adora si era offerta volontaria di sistemare il castello, per renderlo più ospitale e ordinato. Catra non era d'accordo nel fargli pulire il castello ma non poté fare molto per convincere la ragazza. Quando Adora sistemava il castello Catra si rintanava nel l'ala ovest a riposare o ad osservare gli ultimi petali rimasti della rosa. <em>Solo 4 petali erano attaccati alla radice,non gli era rimasto molto tempo.</em></p><hr/><p>Non gli era rimasto molto da sistemare. Mancavano la sala da ballo e il lato ovest del castello.</p><p>"Questa sala è meravigliosa" disse Adora mentre le porte della sala da ballo si aprirono.</p><p>"Una delle sale più belle a mio parere" gli rispose un pianoforte.</p><p>"Tu devi essere Hawk,giusto?"</p><p>"Si mia dolce fanciulla"</p><p>"Hank non ama essere chiamata così" disse Mermista accanto ad Adora.</p><p>"Io lo trovo un bel soprannome" gli rispose Perfuma accanto a Bow.</p><p>"Non deve piacere a te"</p><p>"Non litigate per un soprannome" tagliò corto Adora mentre si recava al centro della sala.</p><p>"Adora sicura di volerla pulire oggi? Non sei stanca" gli disse Scorpia preoccupata uscendo dalla sua tasca.</p><p>"No Scorpia, puoi stare tranquilla. Questo non è niente" gli rispose Adora con un sorriso incominciando a pulire.</p><p>"Micah dice che sei troppo pallida Adora, ne sei sicura?" intervenne Bow.</p><p>"Si non preoccupatevi"</p><p>La squadra non volevano fargli fare tutto da sola e si offrirono volontari per aiutarla,ad eccezione di Scorpia. Mancava un pezzo alla tazzina dovuto ad un piccolo incidente che fece preoccupare Adora.</p><p>"Mi piace molto la tua collana Adora"</p><p>Dalla scollatura del vestito fuoriusciva un ciondolo argentato con una pietra azzurra.</p><p>"Grazie"</p><p>"A chi apparteneva?"</p><p>"A mia madre"</p><p>Il tono di Adora si incupì all'improvviso richiamando l'attenzione di tutti i presenti nella sala.</p><p>"Ci dispiace per la tua perdita Adora", fu Bow a parlare avvicinandosi ad Adora.</p><p>"E' stato molto tempo fa ragazzi, non preoccupatevi" gli sorrise accarezzando uno dei bracci del candelabro. Quel gesto fece calmare in qualche modo Bow e tutti tornarono al lavoro. Da dietro la porta qualcuno aveva origliato la conversazione.</p><p>"Non spiarla Catra"</p><p>Catra si allontanò di scatto dalla porta tirando fuori gli artigli. Entrampta la stava rimproverando con lo sguardo. "Non volevo origliare", si giustificò Catra.</p><p>"Ma l'hai fatto Catra e sai che non devi"</p><p>"E' un argomento delicato per lei Entrapta. Per quanto io voglia sapere non posso chiederglielo"</p><p>"E quindi spiarla ti sembrava la scelta più ragionevole"</p><p>"Può darsi"</p><p>"A volte devi fare un passo indietro se vuoi che quella persona riveli qualcosa di sè"</p><p>"Dove vuoi arrivare?"</p><p>Entrapta sospirò a quella affermazione.</p><p>"Parla di te Catra e sono certa che si aprirà a sua volta" gli disse prima di entrare nella sala da ballo salutando i presenti.</p><p><em>Doveva parlare di lei ad Adora</em>. Catra non aveva mai parlato di sè a qualcuno, aveva paura di farlo. Paura di essere giudicata dal suo passato oscuro, che la faceva apparire debole. Che faceva provare pietà a chi lo ascoltava. <em>E se Adora inizierà a guardarmi con occhi differenti?</em>, pensò Catra. Quei pensieri l'accompagnarono per tutto il pomeriggio,che la portarono a decidere.</p><hr/><p>Quella sera era più fredda del solito. Adora era poggiata a terra di fronte il camino. Era esausta e a causa di una slogatura dovuta a due giorni fa mentre puliva un'ala del castello aveva lavorato più lentamente del solito. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso agli abitanti del castello. Mentre si massaggiava la caviglia la sua attenzione venne catturata da un rumore. Catra era appena entrata nel piccolo studio fissandola.</p><p>"Com'è andata oggi?" gli disse non smettendo di guardarla.</p><p>"Bene. Quella sala risplende."</p><p>"Avete finito di far risplendere questo posto?"</p><p>"A dire il vero manca il lato ovest" lo disse sussurrando mentre spostava il suo sguardo sul volto di Catra.</p><p>"E' fuori discussione" gli rispose Catra sedendosi sulla poltrona accanto a lei.</p><p>"Che ha di speciale quel lato da non poter essere toccato" gli rispose alzando il volume della voce. Nel mentre si era messa all'impiedi trattenendo un gemito di dolore per la caviglia. Si era alzata troppo di fretta e il nervo iniziò a lamentarsi nel peggior momento possibile.</p><p>"Non sono dovuta a darti questa risposta"</p><p>Catra non voleva ferire Adora,ma voleva che lasciasse in pace quel lato del castello. Non voleva che vedesse una parte di sè,la peggiore che poteva possedere.  Era pentita da ciò che aveva detto ma lo stava facendo per il suo bene. Potè notare la delusione di Adora stampata sul suo volto, la rabbia che stava per prendere il controllo su di lei e il leggero tremolio nelle sue mani. Ma Adora non disse nulla, si allontanò dal camino e aprì la porta uscendo dalla stanza. Lasciando Catra da sola. Se non se ne fosse andata subito si sarebbe mostrata debole di fronte a lei. Mentre tornava nella sua stanza gli occhi di Adora si riempirono di lacrime. Nemmeno lei sapeva il motivo di quel pianto. </p><p>
  <em>Era delusa? Era arrabbiata?</em>
</p><p>Non riusciva a trovare una risposta.</p><p>Non poteva farsi vedere così da Glimmer. Adora non piangeva mai in presenza di qualcuno. <em>Neanche suo padre l'aveva vista piangere</em>. Si asciugò le lacrime e tirò un respiro profondo prima di entrare nella stanza.</p><p>"Già di ritorno?" gli disse Glimmer sorpresa dal suo arrivo. La sera Catra e Adora leggevano due o tre capitoli di qualche libro per poi guardare le stelle,ma non questa volta.</p><p>"Sono molto stanca oggi" gli rispose chiudendo la porta.</p><p>"E' successo qualcosa Adora?"</p><p>"No Glimmer sono  stanca" gli rispose in modo secco.</p><p>Si tolse l'abito facendo attenzione alla sua caviglia dolorante.</p><p>"Ti sai fatta male?"</p><p>"Non è niente Glimmer,passerà"</p><p>Spense la candela ed entrò a letto avvolgendosi nelle morbide coperte.</p><p>"Buonanotte Glimmer"</p><p>"Buonanotte Adora"</p><p>Glimmer sapeva che era successo qualcosa ma non aveva intenzione di insistere. Doveva essere Adora a confidarsi con lei,non voleva costringerla. Ma non poteva lasciarla chiudere in se stessa. Aprì la porta dell'armadio facendo uscire un minuscolo origami animato.</p><p>"Sai cosa fare"</p><p>L'origami uscì dalla porta recandosi dal destinatario pronto ad agire.</p><hr/><p>Catra non si era mossa dalla stanza, voleva convincersi che Adora sarebbe rientrata con un libro da leggere con lei. Ma le ore passavano e di Adora non c'era traccia.</p><p>"Glimmer mi ha detto che Adora era strana quando è rientrata nella sua stanza"</p><p>Bow era entrato nella stanza senza bussare infastidito e arrabbiato al tempo stesso.</p><p>"Risparmiati la predica"</p><p>"No che non lo farò. Catra non rovinare questa cosa con lei"</p><p>"Anche Adora non dovrebbe"</p><p>"Riguarda il lato ovest?"</p><p>Catra non rispose a quella domanda. Non serviva una risposta in questo caso.</p><p>"Adora non si arrenderà Catra, lo sai"</p><p>"Non voglio che veda il lato oscuro di me"</p><p>"Non puoi decidere tu per lei"</p><p>"Lo so"</p><p>Restarono alcuni minuti in silenzio guardando il fuoco. Bow riprese a parlare guardando l'amica.</p><p>"Da un lato ti sono grato però, Adora finalmente si riposerà"</p><p>Catra rise a quella affermazione tornando all'istante seria.</p><p>"Non sembrava solo stanca però" sussurrò.</p><p>"E' caduta due giorni fa mentre pulivamo una stanza del castello. Probabilmente sarà per questo"</p><p>Catra si alzò di scatto dalla poltrona e guardò con preoccupazione l'amico.</p><p>"Non avevi intenzione di dirmelo?"</p><p>"E' stata Adora a dirmi di non farlo"</p><p>Catra sospirò recandosi alla porta.</p><p>"E se inizierà ad odiarmi?"</p><p>"Adora è diversa Catra, non lo farà"</p><p>Si scambiarono un sorriso e Catra abbandonò la stanza recandosi da Adora. Stava improvvisando per una volta nella vita. <em>Lo stava facendo per lei</em>. Davanti alla sua porta si bloccò. Doveva parlarci ad ogni costo senza sbagliare mossa. Bussò non ottenendo risposta.</p><p>"Adora sono io...."</p><p>Il silenzio più totale. <em>Doveva entrare senza pensarci o andarsene?</em> No non poteva fare nessuna delle due o avrebbe complicato le cose. Si appoggiò alla parete accanto alla porta trascinando il suo corpo a terra. Avrebbe parlato lo stesso. Sapeva che Adora era sveglia,ma sapeva anche che era fin troppo arrabbiata per vederla. Se voleva riavvicinarsi doveva stupirla.</p><p>"<em>Mi dispiace</em>. Non intendevo utilizzare quelle parole. E' strano far entrare qualcuno nella tua vita Adora e lo sai bene anche tu. Quell'ala del castello rappresenta la peggior parte di me. Non voglio che tu mi guardi diversamente. Non voglio che tu provi pietà nei miei confronti. Per questo non voglio farti entrare..."</p><p>Nel frattempo Adora si era alzata dal letto avvicinandosi alla porta. Ogni tanto con Glimmer scambiava qualche occhiata restando in silenzio. Sentiva l'ansia di Catra mentre pronunciava quelle parole. In modo indiretto Catra gli stava dicendo che <em>aveva paura di perderla se avesse mostrato il suo lato oscuro</em>. Non era più arrabbiata con lei. La sua rabbia con le ore stava mutando in delusione fino a quando Catra iniziò a parlare con quel tono. Un tono che implorava perdono.</p><p>Aprì la porta e trovò Catra accanto ad essa con le ginocchia al petto e con le braccia incrociate appoggiate su di esse. Catra alzò lo sguardo e si guardarono.</p><p>"Non pensavo volessi vedermi" gli disse.</p><p>"Non volevo vederti ma tu mi hai fatto cambiare idea.</p><p>"Adora io..."</p><p>Adora la zittì con un movimento.</p><p>"Quando vedrò l'ala ovest del castello cambierò idea su di te, ma non in peggio Catra. Io non voglio obbligarti a farmi entrare nella tua vita. Voglio solo capirti più a fondo. Questo non significa che ti guarderò diversamente o proverò pietà nei tuoi confronti. Nemmeno a me piace quella" gli disse Adora mostrando un sorriso. Catra lentamente si alzò avvicinandosi a lei. Appoggiò la sua fronte a quella di Adora e chiuse gli occhi.</p><p>"Seguimi" gli sussurrò prendendola per mano e trascinandola nell'ala ovest.</p><p>"Catra vai più piano per favore"</p><p>Catra si fermò e si voltò verso Adora. Si era dimentica della sua caviglia. Si avvicinò e gli mise una mano dietro la schiena.</p><p>"Metti le mani sopra le mie spalle e chiudile attorno al mio collo. Ti porterò io"</p><p>Le guance di Adora diventarono rosse dall'imbarazzo ed eseguì la sua richiesta in silenzio. Catra la sollevò e si incamminò verso la stanza con lei in braccio. Adora era troppo imbarazzata per dire qualcosa,nessuno aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere con lei. In fondo però non gli dispiaceva, il profumo di Catra era simile a quello della <em>rosa</em> bagnata dalla pioggia. Quel profumo stava perforando nella sua anima. <em>Questa sensazione non gli dispiaceva affatto.</em></p><p>Arrivate davanti alla porta Catra aiutò Adora a rimetterla a terra e si guardarono.</p><p>"Non provare mai più a nascondermi qualcosa Adora" gli disse Catra indicando la sua caviglia avvolta in una fascia.</p><p>"Non volevo farti preoccupare"</p><p>"Pulirai questa stanza solo quando sarai guarita,intesi?"</p><p>Lei annuì sorridendo. Catra aprì la porta e Adora la segui dentro la stanza. Era piena di quadri,mobili distrutti e abiti strappati dai suoi artigli. Quella stanza emanava dolore che face rabbrividire Adora. La sua attenzione però venne catturata da una donna con in grembo una bambina.</p><p>"Lei era mia madre" disse Catra mettendosi accanto a lei guardando il dipinto.</p><p>"E' bellissima"</p><p>"Si lo era"</p><p>"Mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscerla"</p><p>"Sareste andate d'accordo"</p><p>Entrambe risero.</p><p>"Come è successo?" gli disse Adora guardandola.</p><p>"E' stata colpita da una malattia quando io avevo 8 anni."</p><p>Adora appoggiò la sua mano sulla sua spalla stringendola.</p><p>"Anch'io ho perso mia madre"</p><p>"Adora non devi..."</p><p>Venne di nuovo zittita con un gesto. <em>Stava iniziando a prenderci gusto.</em></p><p>"Le uniche cose che so di lei è che era coraggiosa, testarda e amava andare contro corrente"</p><p>"Come te"</p><p>"Si come me. Sapeva che la gravidanza era pericolosa ma non ha voluto fermarla. Gli sono grata per questo" concluse facendo svanire il sorriso dal suo volto.</p><p>"Perchè sei triste allora?"</p><p>"A volte mi capita di immaginare la mia vita diversamente, con lei al mio fianco. Ho sacrificato tanto Catra nella mia vita. Non volevo essere un peso per mio padre ed ho iniziato a lavorare presto, al contempo mi prendevo cura di mio padre e dei miei sogni. Non ho rinunciato allo studio nonostante questo. Non è nemmeno la prima volta che mi faccio male mentre faccio qualcosa Catra. Per questo non te l'ho detto. Ci sono abituata"</p><p>Catra guardava con ammirazione Adora. <em>Quando tutto si sistemerà Adora non ti farò mancare nulla e non dovrai più faticare</em>, pensò Catra mentre la guardava. Con un gesto lesto avvicinò Adora al suo petto stringendola in abbraccio.</p><p>"<em>Ed è per questo che ti ammiro,Adora</em>"</p><p>All'inizio Adora era sorpresa da quel gesto, invasa di nuovo dal suo profumo nascose la testa nel suo petto ricambiando l'abbraccio,stringendo. Entrambe nel profondo volevano congelare quel momento restando così per sempre. Era il loro primo abbraccio, caldo e pieno di spine. Non osavano aggiungere parola, non avevano bisogno di parole in quel momento. I loro corpi comunicavano da soli intensamente. <em>E' così che doveva andare.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posso già anticiparvi che nel prossimo approfondirò il passato di Catra, ovviamente Weaver avrà un ruolo negativo all'interno della storia. Come quasi in tutte le storie Catradora presente nell'internet.<br/>ultime due cose prima di andare:<br/>*la parte degli origami l'ho trovata in una fiaba irlandese. Nella storia i due protagonisti comunicavano con degli origami magici.  L'ho trovata una scena carina da aggiungere alla storia.<br/>*Adora deve ancora ammettere di essere innamorata di Catra,ma non preoccupatevi perchè avverrà presto. <br/>La storia ovviamente è in continua revisione. <br/>Se volete lasciare un commento ne sarei più che felice.<br/>Alla prossima!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Passò una settimana dal loro primo abbraccio. Catra e Adora avevano fatto un patto per pulire l'ala ovest. Adora doveva riprendersi dalla slogatura o non sarebbe mai entrata lì. Questa sfida si rivelò entusiasmante per entrambe. Adora riposava tutto il giorno in compagnia di Catra e di un buon libro. <em>Fu l'occasione per avvicinarsi ancora di più</em>. Micah e Bow controllavano ogni giorno la slogatura di Adora così da poter informare Catra della sua situazione. Catra si fidava di Adora,ma sapeva che era furba e poteva ingannarla. Per evitare scene e piccoli battibecchi utilizzò loro due. La ferita guarì in fretta e Adora ritornò a lavoro il prima possibile. Le pulizie iniziarono il sabato mattina, la giornata era solare e poco fredda. Perfetta per cominciare. Con l'aiuto della squadra l'ala ovest fu pulita in solo 4 giorni. I mobili rovinati vennero distrutti e bruciati nel camino, le robe strappate vennero utilizzate da Adora come fiocchi per i suoi capelli e bende in caso di ferita. Nulla venne sprecato. Mentre pulivano Adora ripeteva spesso che c'erano fin troppe stanze inutili in questo castello e Catra ogni qual volta rideva. In passato Catra avrebbe iniziato una discussione a tale informazione, perché a Catra piaceva il lusso. Questa volta rise solamente. <em>Adora la stava cambiando in meglio. </em>L'ultima stanza della sala ovest era quella della rosa,la più delicata tra tutte. Catra aveva chiaramente espresso che voleva sistemarla solo con Adora. La squadra sorrise a questa richiesta e accettarono senza ribattere. Adora invece iniziò a muoversi per la stanza emanando gioia che fece scaldare il cuore di Catra.</p><hr/><p>Erano davanti la porta con tutto il materiale necessario. Adora questa volta indossava dei pantaloni,aveva capito che pulire con gli abiti non era l'opzione migliore. Scomodi per questo incarico. Catra invece indossava il solito completo bordeaux. Catra posizionò una mano sulla maniglia e aprì la porta. La stanza era illuminata dal sole questa volta. Non ricoperta dalle tenebre come l'ultima volta. Catra entrò nella stanza a differenza di Adora che restò davanti alla soglia. Non vedendola arrivare si voltò.</p><p>"Tutto bene Adora?" gli domandò preoccupata guardandola.</p><p>"Uhm--si" disse "ho solo ripensato a quella notte"</p><p>Catra la studiò con gli occhi socchiusi per un momento, poi sospirò e si avvicinò a lei. "E' passato un pò di tempo da quella notte"</p><p>"Lo so Catra" disse semplicemente continuando a guardarsi intorno, "qui abbiamo sbagliato entrambe. Io ad entrare invadendo un tuo spazio e tu a moderare i toni."</p><p>Catra continuava a guardarla restando in silenzio mentre Adora continuava a parlare.</p><p>"Dico solo, che non è un bellissimo ricordo. Per essere il primo qui dentro, ma possiamo rendere il secondo più piacevole"</p><p>"Se stiamo pensando alla stessa cosa concordo benissimo con te"</p><p>Adora la guardò confusa mentre entrava nella stanza.</p><p>"Mettiamoci a lavoro"</p><p>"Quanto sei noiosa" gli rispose sbuffando ricevendo in risposta un'occhiata da Adora.</p><p>Il resto del tempo lo passarono in silenzio e ad aiutarsi. Erano in perfetta armonia,entrambe capivano i movimenti dell'altra senza utilizzare l'uso della parola. L'armonia però non durò per molto. Nel sistemare la stanza Adora ritrovò delle manette sotto una poltrona. Erano piccole e rovinate. Qualcuno le aveva distrutte molto tempo fà.</p><p>"Catra ho ritrovato queste" gli disse tenendolo con la mano destra rivolta verso di lei.</p><p>Il viso di Catra si incupì e gliele strappò dalle mani. Sul volto di Adora era dipinta una grande confusione,ma questo non la fermò nel domandare.</p><p>"Ho evocato un tassello da dimenticare del tuo passato?"</p><p>Senza ulteriore risposta gli afferrò la mano trascinandola su una vecchia panchina. Adora studiò con attenzione il suo volto aspettando che fosse lei a parlare. Aveva intuito che voleva dirgli qualcosa ma non avrebbe osato insistere. L'avrebbe aspettata.</p><p>"Sono contenta Adora che tu non abbia conosciuto la mia educatrice" disse "era una donna perfida e senza cuore. Quando mia madre morì fu lei ad occuparsi di me. Mio padre era troppo occupato con le questioni reali da per potermi dare attenzioni"</p><p>"Mi dispiace Catra.." gli rispose prendendogli la mano e stringendola.</p><p>A quel gesto Catra ricambio la stretta e continuò a parlare.</p><p>"Ha condizionato molto la mia crescita,Adora. Mi ha plasmata a sua immagine e somiglianza. Diventando ostile con chiunque, eliminando la gentilezza dal mio essere, viziata e senza credere nell'amore. Queste le utilizzava quando non l'ascoltavo. Mi chiudeva in una stanza del castello con queste addosso impedendomi di fare altro. Giornate intere ho passato così fino a quando non la iniziai ad assecondare".</p><p>Si interruppe per un secondo voltandosi per guardare Adora, con un cenno la invitò a proseguire.</p><p>"Era una manipolatrice con i fiocchi. Abile con la parola e con i sentimenti. Se sono cambiata è colpa sua."</p><p>"Tu non sei come lei Catra"</p><p>"No" disse "Non più. Tu mi stai cambiando Adora, ti rendi conto di questo?"</p><p>"Sei sempre stata così Catra. Stai solo tornando alla tua forma originaria"</p><p>Al pronunciare quelle parola Catra spostò il suo sguardo nella <em>rosa</em>. <em>Stava tornando alla sua forma originaria</em>, pensò ripetendo le parole di Adora.</p><p>"Lo credi veramente?" non distogliendo lo sguardo da essa.</p><p>"Non avrei motivo nel mentirti"</p><p>"No?"</p><p>Adora scosse la testa.</p><p>"Cosa ci guadagnerei nel farlo? Mentire non serve a niente nella vita."</p><p>Detto questo si avvicinò a lei baciandole la fronte per alcuni instanti, per poi alzarsi.</p><p>"Prenditi alcuni minuti per te Catra, ti prendo qualcosa in cucina e torno" gli disse allontanandosi da lei raggiungendo la porta.</p><p>"Dovrai buttarle tu quelle Catra. E' il tuo passato e devi essere tu a dirgli addio" gli disse sparendo nel corridoio.</p><p>Catra non ebbe il tempo di rispondere. Il suo cuore e la sua mente si erano fermate al <em>bacio</em>. Poteva ancora sentire le labbra morbide di Adora sulla sua fronte. Erano calde e delicate. Un gesto inaspettato. Adora per tutto questo tempo si era limitata a prendergli la mano e a farle qualche carezza. Aveva superato il confine con questo gesto. <em>Poteva osare di più?</em>, si disse mentalmente.</p><hr/><p>La sera stessa Catra lanciò nelle fiamme quelle manette. Non poteva dimenticare il passato ma poteva cambiare il suo futuro. Con quel gesto stava dicendo addio alla donna che gli aveva rovinato la vita,che avrebbe continuato a farlo se Catra non l'avesse uccisa tre anni fa. Si l'aveva fatto e non era pentita della sua azione. Aveva programmato tutto da farlo apparire come un infortunato incidente. Nessuno lo sapeva oltre lei.  Adora era lì che la stava osservando, fiera della svolta di Catra, si alzò e la raggiunse posizionandosi accanto a lei.</p><p>"Come ti senti?" gli domandò piano inarcando il sopracciglio.</p><p>"Più leggera"</p><p>"Non è una bella cosa?"</p><p>"Si ma---" si interruppe guardandola "Adora è giusto che tu lo sappia"</p><p>"Sapere cosa?"</p><p>"com'è morta la mia educatrice"</p><p>"Perchè ritieni che debba saperlo?"</p><p>"Non voglio più avere segreti <em>con te</em> e voglio che tu lo sappia <em>perchè sei tu</em>" gli rispose con un lieve imbarazzo che poteva notarsi dal movimento continuo della sua coda.</p><p>"Ti ascolto" gli rispose Adora sorridendo.</p><p>Erano l'una di fronte all'altra, il fuoco come sfondo e una tensione che metteva i brividi.</p><p>"Sono stata io ad ucciderla Adora. Lo capisci? Stava rovinando la vita a tutti quanti e la rabbia ha preso il controllo di me." disse distogliendo lo sguardo "non mi pento di quello che ho fatto. Sono stata brava a farlo sembrare un incidente" concluse.</p><p>Adora la guardò per tutto il tempo, immobile di fronte a lei.</p><p>"Di qualcosa, ti prego..."</p><p>Per la seconda volta Adora stupì Catra. Gli prese le mani lasciando dei soffici baci ad ognuna per poi stringerle con le sue.</p><p>"Se lo meritava hai fatto bene Catra, <em>questo non cambierà le cose tra di noi</em>"</p><p>Catra era incapace di rispondere. Prima il bacio sulla fronte ed ora questo. Il suo cuore stava per esplodere dal mix di emozioni che stava provando in quel momento.</p><p>
  <em>Felicità,stupore e amore.</em>
</p><p>"Non volevo metterti in imbarazzo" osservò Adora lasciando le mani di Catra allontanandosi da lei.</p><p>"Io non sono imbarazzata" </p><p>"Le tue guance dicono il contrario però" gli rispose Adora ridendo.</p><p>"Sisi va bene come dici tu"</p><p>Smise di ridere e guardò l'orologio. Si era fatto tardi.</p><p>"E' meglio che io vada. Domani mattina passerò un pò di tempo con Filippe nel tuo immenso giardino. Vuoi farmi compagnia?" gli disse nel mentre si recava davanti alla porta.</p><p>"Desideri la mia compagnia?"</p><p>Adorò si voltò e gli mostrò un sorriso "Certo che desidero la tua compagnia"</p><p>"A domani allora" gli disse ricambiando il sorriso.</p><p>"A domani" gli rispose uscendo dalla stanza.</p><p>Catra si buttò sulla poltrona fissando il soffitto.</p><p>"Quella donna mi farà impazzire" mormorò a se stessa.</p><p>
  <b>––––</b>
</p><p>Quando Catra raggiunse Adora nel giardino ricoperto di neve, stava accarezzando il suo cavallo riempiendolo di complimenti. Indossava un completo invernale rosa, scelto sicuramente da Glimmer. Si limitò a guardarla in disparte godendosi la vista fino a quando essa non si accorse di lei.</p><p>"Ti aspettavo da un bel pò"</p><p>"Scusa principessa non pensavo ci fosse un orario"</p><p>Adora roteò gli occhi continuando ad accarezzare il cavallo, "Se andassi a dormire prima la sera a quest'ora ti alzeresti presto"</p><p>Catra sbuffò.</p><p>"Vuoi accarezzarlo?"</p><p>"Non credo lui sia d'accordo"</p><p>"Avete iniziato con il piede sbagliato, fallo per me"</p><p>
  <em>Come poteva rifiutare la sua richiesta?</em>
</p><p>Si avvicinò lentamente a Filippe. All'inizio il cavallo era in preda all'agitazione ma con una carezza sulle orecchie da parte di Adora si calmò, lasciandosi accarezzare da lei. Passarono la mattinata a camminare attorno al castello fino a quando Adora non iniziò una battaglia di neve. La lotta durò per ore fino a quando entrambe non furono esauste.</p><p>"Non molli l'osso principessa"</p><p>"Nemmeno tu"</p><p>Entrambe risero.</p><p>Catra si propose nel far rientrare il suo cavallo e di aspettarla in biblioteca per scegliere un nuovo libro. Adora annuì e la guardò andare via. Sentiva qualcosa ogni volta che era con lei. Negli ultimi tempi era stata impulsiva nei suoi riguardi. L'aveva baciata diverse volte in punti diversi senza pentirsene e meravigliandosi di se stessa. Mentre la guardava allontanarsi da lei capì che non poteva fare più a meno della sua presenza,dei suoi modi,del suo sguardo e della sua voce.</p><p>
  <em>Voleva stare con lei,per sempre.</em>
</p><p>Era questo l'amore che sentiva nelle parole di suo padre quando parlava di Mara?</p><p>Si,era questo.</p><p><em>Adora si era innamorata di Catra</em>,ma non in quell'instante. Il sentimento era nato molto tempo fa. Oggi l'aveva ammesso a se stessa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>una catradora in italiano su ao3? sì.<br/>Sono nuov* in questo dominio da come noterete dalla sistemazione del capitolo.<br/>Cercherò di prenderci la mano nel tempo.<br/>La storia potete trovarla pure su wattpad!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>